


This Is Not My Bag!!

by DizzyLizzie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyLizzie/pseuds/DizzyLizzie
Summary: When Iwaizumi opened his bag and unexpectedly pulled out something that was supposedly his jersey, he was mortified instead to find a sports bra in hand.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You
Kudos: 65





	This Is Not My Bag!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fanfic and my writing seems a bit rusty since it has been while since I wrote one.  
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing it!

When Iwaizumi opened his bag and unexpectedly pulled out something that was supposedly his jersey, he was mortified instead to find a sports bra in hand.

"This is not my bag" he uttered

"What was that Hajime?" Hanamaki asked looking over Iwaizumi's shoulder "Hey, isn’t that-"

"THIS IS NOT MY BAG!"

Then when everyone who's in the locker room turned heads curiously over to their troubled ace, they tried their best to suppress their laughter yet subtle chuckles and snickers couldn’t help but escape.

“O-oi, s-top it.” Matsukawa pursed his lips together, nudging Hanamaki by the elbow who was hiding his red face “H-he’s going t-to get mad” 

However, Iwaizumi couldn’t be bothered any less as a million concerns ran inside his head, all that leads to one of them was he can't play if he can't wear his jersey and worse, if he returned the bag to the original owner, he would be identified as a pervert. Iwaizumi suddenly thought he wanted the ground to swallow him up. He figured his reputation had been done for the worse. 

"Hey, what's with the fuss about? " Oikawa entered as his eyes trailed around the room until he spotted Iwaizumi clutching a black sports bra "How perverted of you, Iwa-chan!" 

Then Iwaizumi immediately looked back with a flash of his menacing glare. He remembered by the last minute they were about to leave, Oikawa forgot his first aid kit at the club room. Iwa, being the fastest to run, asks him to get his bag inside the bus for him while he runs back to the clubroom. Oikawa must've got the wrong bag by mistake. 

"You!" before Iwaizumi could pounce at Oikawa he was held by Matsun "You had one job, idiot Oikawa! One. Damn. Job. And you did a shit job at it like your shitty name! " 

"Now, now." Oikawa calmingly said, feeling confidently safe from Iwa's death grip. "It was an honest mistake" he gave his friend a goofy grin which made Iwaizumi want to strangle him more. 

"Guessing from the bag, this is from Seijoh" Oikawa began  
“No shit Sherlock”

"My best guess would be the girl's volleyball club.” Kindaichi mentioned “They were waiting with us for the bus this morning"

“That is a great deduction to start with, Kindaichi-kun!” Oikawa chirped in agreement as he began to rummage the bag until he finally found a wallet. When he opened it, slowly a smug smile formed on his face.

"What are you smiling about, shittykawa?" Iwaizumi said unconsciously clutching the bra even tighter, clearly even more annoyed, and didn't like the idea that his friend had in mind. 

"You better let go of that bra, Iwa-chan because that belongs to Y/N." 

Oikawa slowly turned the wallet to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi always had his emotions in check. In whatever situation, worry or fear, sadness, or overwhelming joy, he had these options wired in his brain to become absolutely composed and prefers to think rationally instead of getting his emotions the best of him. Throwing a fit to Oikawa is another story but upon seeing the ID with your face and name turned all the systems in his brain go haywire. He completely lost it. 

His teammates were in awe to witness how slowly their Ace's face turned red. The sports bra clutched in his hand felt so much foreign than before that his hands trembled. Words he wanted to convey couldn’t form in his mouth as he couldn't properly think straight. It was as if his thoughts and emotions he felt came all at once and he couldn’t put his finger where to settle down with. Oikawa's words continued to repeat over and over until it finally sank in. 

The bra he was holding belonged to the girl he had a big fat crush on.  
The bra he was holding belonged to you.  
The bra was yours.  
He was holding your bra.  
Your bra.  
Yours.  
You.

The next thing happened, Iwaizumi wiped the smug look off from Oikawa, who was now laying on the ground with a big bump on his forehead. "Whew, he totally knocked him out this time" Hanamaki comments looking impressed. 

\------

Luckily, their game was after the girl's volleyball. Iwaizumi had to be fast to get your bags switched back. In the meantime, they watched the girl's game who was in the lead, and just like their counterpart, Seijoh's volleyball girl's club was just as good as them. It was already in the 2nd set. 

"That spike looked sharp!" Kindaichi said pointing at a player "She looks cute too" 

"Getting a crush over there, Kindaichi?" Oikawa elbowed his kouhai "You looked just like Iwa-chan when he spotted Y/N" 

"Do you want to die, shittykawa?" Iwaizumi clenched his fist

"You really wouldn't do that before our game would you?" 

"I don't care." 

"That's mean!" 

"Man shut the fuck up. It's your fault in the first place so-" 

"Hey, Iwaizumi senpai! Is that her?" one of the first years called pointing at a certain girl being subbed in. Iwaizumi bit his cheek not to smile but his blushing cheeks gave away, he was still embarrassed by the incident. 

"Yeah" he managed to reply. 

The game resumed and it was Seijoh's turn to serve. The opponents received the ball well and made a counter quick attack. They were able to break through the block, luckily you were able to touch the ball to slow down the momentum “One touch!” you shouted. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but fidget on his seat, he found it too adorable.

Seijoh did a counter-attack and managed to score a point. Quickly your teammates gathered and gave each other a pat on the back. Even though Iwaizumi doesn’t like emotions that make him feel so vulnerable, when he sees you smile so brightly, his heart just clenches. It itches and he wants to scratch it away. It's bothersome but at the same time, it feels good. He tries hard not to show any expression because he can sense Oikawa glancing at him from time to time, waiting to have a chance to tease him but he’s not letting him have it. 

But when you all went back to resume position, slowly you took a deep breath, and the cheerful expression was replaced with a look of cool confidence that screams of assured of winning. Iwaizumi slumped back on his seat with a heart that began to pound so slowly. He pulled his jacket’s collar closer to hide his blushing face. He always finds it so damn attractive each time he witnesses you play. The look you had just tingles him down to his spine and he believes it's probably even more frightening if you wear that look when he talks to you. 

Aww shit. He is going to talk to you. How can he explain the bag switch? Would it be better to tell her if he touched her bra and everyone in the room saw it? Would it matter if he blamed Oikawa? Or what if he'll just blab out his feelings on the spot? 

That can’t happen! He thought. 

Then he realized the gym was louder than usual, Seijoh girls were already at their match point and the opponent had only one point to score for a deuce. The audience was at their toes as both teams kept the ball on air, desperately to have that one point that could turn the game around. 

Once the seijoh's girl’s spikes were blocked, you went sliding on the floor with your arm stretched out saving it. Iwaizumi suddenly stood up. Once you did, you immediately stood up ready, never leaving your sight on the ball. Your teammates volleyed the ball to the setter. Ultimately you ran with your teammates and jumped. 

Then Iwaizumi remembered why he liked you so much from the beginning. The moment he first saw you jumped during practice, Iwaizumi, unknowingly, easily succumbed to the thing called love. Iwaizumi, the boy who was daunting and brave thought you were divine. Like an angel with wings, you made his heart soar and knocked the air out his lungs. It took him months to realize how deep his actual feelings were when Oikawa gave him a candid photo of you as a gift to tease him yet he kept the photo inside his wallet. Not that he will admit that to him but it was his favorite picture of you. Thus, he began to secretly love you. 

With the ball in contact with your hand, you immediately spiked it down earning Seijoh victory. The boys cheered along with whistles and claps, impressed how equally they matched with them or were even better. 

Your team gathered around in a big circle and did a victory chant. Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile proudly. He looked over his teammates and saw how your victory boosted up their morale. They didn't want to lose just right after how the girls took a win by 2 sets.  
\------  
"Hey Rika-chan!! You finally won!" Oikawa shouted over the girl's volleyball captain

"What do you mean we finally won? We always win. We can beat your ass right now with a match" she took a step closer to Oikawa threatening him

"We can have it any day at any time, captain" 

"You're on but we'll match you when you beat Shiritozawa" 

"Ohh now you're getting on my nerves. It's a deal. Ushijima will be crushed this time!" 

"Great cause I'll be cheering you on! Then Seijoh will take a step to the nationals" 

"Weren't they threatening each other?" Kindaichi asked 

"It's probably a captain thing" Iwaizumi replied.

Now as both captains were laughing at the background, Iwaizumi made his way to the girl's locker room along with the bag. Before knocking, he took a deep breath when he heard a shout "THIS IS NOT MY BAG!"

You look into the bag once more. You were certainly sure you didn’t own an axe body spray. As you tried to look to who the owner might be, your captain came inside smiling to ear to ear.

"(Y/N)" she sang "there's a certain man outside claiming you have his bag and that he has yours. Try not to get all flustered when you see him"

Though you were slightly confused, you grabbed the bag and walked outside, and turned to see Iwaizumi. Where was the man who had your bag? Then slowly your eyes trailed down to the bag in his hands. You saw the star key chain dangling by the side and Iwaizumi saw the Godzilla patch on his. 

"That's my bag" you pointed  
"And that is mine" he pointed back

Then as if a fuse blew up, your knees began to shake and at least tried to smile because you were sure, you looked a mess after the game. You were sweaty, your face was red, your hair was oily and sticking out all over. You certainly hoped that you didn't smell. Oh, anything but the smell. Out of all people, why did it have to be Iwaizumi?

You always wanted to talk to him but not like this. You'd imagine it would be at school, looking fresh and neat. Not a sweaty stuttering mess. 

You decided to look down as you gave his bag back. When he handed yours before letting go he said "You really look even cooler when playing on the court." 

When you finally looked up, he was scratching his neck and was looking around anywhere except yours. He was blushing too. 

"So we're playing next..." he said as he finally looked at you "we cheered for your team so I hope you cheer for ours...I hope you can see me play too..." he said once more in a very low voice that you couldn't hear the latter part of the sentence except for the word "play" 

Before you could ask to repeat what he said. He immediately bowed and clutched the strap of his bag. "T-thank you," he said

"W-wait!" you said hugging your bag and started to blush even more "D-did you happen to see anything... I mean... How did you know it was mine?" 

"I didn't see anything" he replied blushing even harder "And it was Oikawa who looked into your ID."

"I see..." you smiled feeling a little relieved. "Thank you and of course we'll watch your game. I heard you're the ace and I look forward to seeing how you play" 

"Then I'll do my best" he replied with a smile

With that Iwaizumi jogged away back to the locker room, he felt bold, ecstatic, confident. This was a good day to win.

He doesn't know how or when, but he felt triumphant when he saw his picture in your wallet. He had won your heart all this time. He doesn’t request this often but he’ll ask Oikawa to pass him the ball more to him for this game. 

He had to show how you made him feel and that he felt the same way.


End file.
